May I Have A Drumroll, Please
by erisgregory
Summary: Blaine attends Wes' wedding where he meets Kurt, the gorgeous guy that doesn't "hookup" at weddings. They agree to one night without last names, kisses, or sex. When retelling this story later Blaine realizes that he needs more than one magical night.
1. Prelude

Title: May I Have A Drumroll Please, 1/5  
>Author: erisgregory<br>Characters: Kurt/Blaine  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Au, future!fic, Romance  
>Word Count: 573<br>Summary: Blaine attends a friend's wedding where he meets Kurt, the gorgeous guy that doesn't "hookup" at weddings. They agree to keep their budding relationship to one magical night without last names, kisses, or sex. Blaine tells the whole romantic story to his roommates, Nick and Jeff the next day and comes to realize that one night just isn't enough.  
>AN: Based on the How I Met Your Mother, Drumroll, Please episode. Of course I want to say, read my story pretty please, but if you're a fan of the HIMYM and you've just started watching season one (like me) this fic is probably too spoilery for you. Maybe save it for later.

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude<strong>

I was supposed to have a date. People took dates to weddings, especially black tie events like the one I was attending Friday night. Now, with less than a week to go, I had to accept the fact that I was going stag. Then Sebastian broke up with Trevor and suddenly the solution seemed clear.

"You should go with me to Wes and Cassidy's wedding. You can be my plus one." I tell him with a grin.

"I don't know. Wes and I aren't that close, and weddings…" I need my plus one though and Sebastian would be perfect, we're great friends, we'd have fun and pretend to mock all the romance and traditions, even though I'm a sucker for all of that and everyone knows it. It would be great.

"Come on, it'll be the best! There will be free booze and I'll even buy you a pretty flower for your lapel." I look at him expectantly and maybe with just a hint of puppy eyes. It works. It always does.

"Fine." He agrees. "But you owe me." Fine. I owe him, but I don't even care because suddenly this wedding sounds fun.

It turns out that even though my invitation was for me plus one guest that really it's just me because I forgot to RSVP my date. Arguing with Wes does no good. There's simply no way to make a change like that this late in the game. So of course I'm complaining to Nick and Jeff when they get in and its Nick suggestion that I call Cassidy and ask her. Sure, it's maybe a little underhanded but I can't stand the thought of going to that wedding alone. Being alone in general is depression but at a wedding? No.

Of course Cassidy is a sweetheart and tells me it's no trouble. So it's back on and Sebastian even buys a tux. He looks pretty fantastic in it too.

Now I could draw this out and tell you all about how it was back off and back on and how the wedding almost didn't happen all because I went behind Wes' back to try and get Sebastian's invitation secured, but I think that's a story for another time. Suffice it to say that the wedding was on, Sebastian was my unofficial date officially and all seemed right in the world. Until it wasn't, again.

"Hey, what's up?" Sebastian's calling me about an hour before I'm due to pick him up.

"I can't go. I'm sorry." He sounds sorry so I'm careful with my response.

"Why, what's happened?" I ask.

"I've just been called into work. They need someone to cover tonight and there's no one else." Sebastian doesn't explain any further and really he doesn't need to. I know what this job means to him and how hard he's worked to even be noticed there. That doesn't mean it doesn't suck.

"I'm sorry Blaine." He says.

"It's alright." I say at last, and it is.

That's how I wound up at Wes and Cassidy's wedding, alone, chatting up Santana who s happy to be there dateless and I think, this night is going to be long.

That's when I see him. He's only a couple of tables away and has the brightest blue or greenish, gray eyes I have ever seen. Whatever color they are they're gorgeous and he's looking right at me.

Maybe there is still hope after all.


	2. Act 1

Title: May I Have A Drumroll Please, 2/5  
>Author: erisgregory<br>Characters: Kurt/Blaine  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Au, future!fic, Romance  
>Word Count: 2,997<br>Summary: Blaine attends a friend's wedding where he meets Kurt, the gorgeous guy that doesn't "hookup" at weddings. They agree to keep their budding relationship to one magical night without last names, kisses, or sex. Blaine tells the whole romantic story to his roommates, Nick and Jeff the next day and comes to realize that one night just isn't enough.  
>AN: Based on the How I Met Your Mother, Drumroll, Please episode. Of course I want to say, read my story pretty please, but if you're a fan of the HIMYM and you've just started watching season one (like me) this fic is probably too spoilery for you. Maybe save it for later.

* * *

><p><strong>Act 1<strong>

"You're up late this morning." Jeff says as I come into the living room. He's right, it's late, but then, I got in sort of late so that makes sense. I shrug at him and sit in my chair.

"So you survived Wes' wedding." Nick says when he comes in from the kitchen and he sits on the couch, but both of them are looking at me and I realize why. I'm grinning and I can't stop.

"Spill." They both demand.

"I had the most amazing night." And then I sigh because really, it was amazing.

"You met someone, oh my god, you did!" This is Jeff. He's always been far too intuitive for anyone's comfort.

"I did." I answer and I'm smiling and nodding and the world is a happy place.

"And?" Jeff looks like he's about to come off the couch after me so decide to give in.

"His name was Kurt and he was fantastic. We talked all night and danced and I'll never forget him." When I close my eyes I can still see those eyes and those lips.

"What do you mean was?" Nick asks.

"What do you mean never forget him?" Jeff jumped in on top of Nick's question. So I decided to tell them, the whole thing, the whole wonderful story.

* * *

><p>There, just a couple of tables over sat the most beautiful man I'd ever seen, and he was looking right back at me. When a little smile played over the corner of his mouth and I felt my own mouth tilt up in response, I knew I had to meet him. It took a few minutes to get up the courage to go talk to him, but after a few more traded glances, I did it.<p>

"Hi." I said, gesturing to the empty seat next to him.

He patted the seat and smiled up at me. "Hi." He replied and his voice was lovely. There was no other way to think of it, it was lovely.

I sat and we stared at one another for a couple of minutes and the music changed and people talked but all I could see were his eyes which were the color of the ocean. Blues and greens and grays with just a hint of flecked gold like sunlight glinting over water.

Our eyes eventually drifted over to the dancing couples and the man next to me chuckled softly. "What?" I asked him.

"It's just, look around." He said, so I did. Everywhere my eyes feel I could see the people draped over one another at tables on the dance floor, sharing food, laughing, and kissing.

"I'm looking." I said softly, wondering what exactly he meant. It was a wedding after all. This was the reason I hadn't wanted to come alone.

He took pity on me and explained. "People fall in love at weddings, all the time. It's the unspoken wedding code. If you're single you meet someone and it's like magic, you fall in love at first sight. If you are already in love you and your partner start planning your future. The problem is that tomorrow always comes and the magic is gone. If you're lucky you wake up next to your girlfriend or boyfriend and the two of you laugh it off, but if you're not lucky you wake up to a stranger and you have to go through the whole awkward song and dance of getting away from them."

I took another look around at the couples and then back at the man by my side.

"That's why I should probably tell you I don't do that." He said simply.

"Don't do what exactly?" I asked.

"I don't fall in love at weddings. I don't hook up either." I must have looked crestfallen, I certainly felt crestfallen, because he reached over to pat my knee softly. "Sorry." He said.

"So where does that leave us, exactly?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

He tilted his head to the side and appeared to really think about it. "I think I have an idea." He said.

"I'm listening." I said.

"Okay." He leaned in close to me, his voice dropping low, just for my ears. "Let's take this one night, just this one magical night, and we get everything out of t we can. We dance, we eat too much cake and drink too much champagne and we laugh and fall hopelessly in love."

"This is sounding like a great idea." I say, grinning widely over at him. He laughed softly.

"We are not having sex tonight." He said seriously.

"Less of a great idea now." I replied.

"No, hear me out. We get the fantastic night with all the perfect beautiful memories but we cut out the worst part. The next day. We just have tonight and then we say goodbye and fifty years from now we'll still have this night to look back on because it's perfect." I have to admit, it sounds good when he puts it that way.

"And no names." He adds.

"Well, what do I call you then?" I bump my shoulder against his.

"You can call me, Porcelain." I chuckled at this name but somehow t also seemed fitting. His skin was flawless and pale.

"And you can call me, Fred Astaire." I said and we shook hands and laughed together.

* * *

><p>"Woah, wait a second." Nick says.<p>

"Yeah, that's insane, you realize that right?" Jeff tells me.

"No, it's not insane, its romantic. I loved it." I tell them seriously.

"You know what else would have been romantic?" Nick's raising both eyebrows at me. "Exchanging your names and your phone numbers and not planning to leave each other hanging at the end of the night.

"You're missing the point." I tell them. "Just listen."

* * *

><p>Of course that was the exact moment that Santana decided to seek me out. "Hey Blaine, if I text you later 911, you need to call me and give me an out." My eyes shot sideways to Porcelain who was smiling curiously at me.<p>

"Yeah, okay." I say, trying to get her to go away before she makes some sort of scene or asks me to introduce my friend.

"Don't forget Blaine." Then she leans down and stage whispers, "You can text me too if you need to." When she's gone, I look back over and find Porcelain is smiling, hugely, at me. Then he's laughing and I have to laugh too because how can I not?

"It's really not Fred? I'm disappointed for some reason." He says.

"Nope. It's Blaine. Blaine—" he cuts me off before I can finish.

"No last names Blaine. It's nice to meet you, I'm Kurt." He holds out his hand once more.

I take it firmly n mine again. His hand is warm and soft and fits perfect in mine. "It's nice to meet you too Kurt.

Kurt takes a quick glance around. "Wanna get out of here?" He asks.

"I thought we weren't doing that." I answer him slyly.

"Technically we're not as long as we don't leave the hotel." He says and then he seems to realize what that sounds like and he blushes. His cheeks pink up so sweetly that I have to reach out and squeeze his hand.

"It's alright, I know what you mean." I tell him and he seems to relax. "So, let's get out of here." I say with a smile.

"Okay, we need champagne though, so you grab a bottle and I'll get the glasses." Kurt slips from the table and I'm helpless to do anything but follow him.

We make our way to the bar and Kurt immediately starts charming the bartender. The young man is distracted enough that when I slip a bottle off the end of the bar he doesn't even notice and before I turn to leave I see him passing over two champagne flutes to Kurt with a wink. Maybe under other circumstances I would feel jealous but I don't feel anything other than exhilarated as we meet out in the hall, laughing and leaning on each other for support.

Kurt leads the way with a crooked finger and not for the first time tonight I think I know what Alice must have felt like tumbling down the rabbit hole. Kurt disappears through a doorway to the right up ahead of me and my legs work to close the distance faster. When I get there I realize I'm standing in a smaller ballroom. It's much like the one we've just come from except this one is about half the size. To my left there appears a long row of windows that are mostly covered in a golden material, and in the center is a door I assume leads out to a balcony of some sort. To my right is a small dance floor and Kurt leaning up against a black baby grand piano. The glasses he was carrying are sitting on the piano beside him and he holds out a hand to me, beckoning.

When I get there he wraps his hand around mine, the one wrapped around the champagne and he pulls it up and out of my grasp, then he hands me the glasses.

"I haven't done this in a while." He says, all serious voiced and dreamy eyed.

"Run out of wedding with a charming stranger in tow?" I grin at him.

When he laughs his eyes crinkle and catch the dim lights of the room. "That either." He teases.

Then he points the bottle away from us both and pops the cork with such little effort that I have to be impressed. I almost say as much but Kurt beats me to it.

"I know, I'm a man of many talents." He's chuckling softly as he pours the champagne into our glasses and then we toast. To romance, of course.

Without talking about our personal lives or digging too deep into any subject the talk soon turns to music and Kurt tells me he can sing. After some minor pleading on my part he agrees to demonstrate his talent for me but only once he finds out that I play the piano. So I take a seat on the bench and I ask him what to play. He taps his finger to his lip for a moment, just thinking, and my hands play lightly over the keys to see if the piano is in tune; it is.

"Do you know, In My Life?" He asks.

"I do." I answer and start to play the first few chords and he just nods and stands a little taller, breathing, waiting for his cue. He's stunning like this, I think, and then he sings. His voice is high and clear and somehow so much more than I could have expected.

I keep with him even though all I want is to sit and soak up his countertenor, or I want to weave my voice around his or really I just want to hear him sing every day for the rest of my life and the words to the song threaten to choke me up. I let myself pretend for a moment that this song s for me, somehow; that we've known each other and loved each other and been together for years. It's a beautiful dream and it hurts a little when the song comes to an end but it hurts a lot less when Kurt comes to sit with me on the piano bench and our thighs and shoulders are pressed together.

"I play too." He says softly as his fingers run over a few light chords. "I never missed a lesson."

"I sing too." I tell him, and we sit like that quietly for a time just basking in one anothers presence.

"Sing something with me?" Kurt asks, and he turns his head just enough that I see his smile.

"Sure, what shall we sing?" I ask him.

"You pick this time." He nudges me playfully with his shoulder.

"Come what May, Moulin Rouge?" I say after thinking about it for a minute.

Kurt bites his lip, just a tiny bit and nods. We both know what we're doing and we both know that we both know and that's not going to stop us.

I start to play and Kurt picks it up and we play together like it's the most natural thing in the world and then I'm singing and I'm pouring every ounce of love and hope and need into that one song because I know it's all I get. Our voices wrap around each other and hold tight in a way I know we never will and before the song is over we've abandoned the piano and are singing facing each other, hand in hand.

When the final note dies off we're so close, there's only a few inches separating our faces. We lean at the same time and my heart s pounding and at the very last second Kurt pulls back and smiles with a sigh.

"Come back." I say and I lean toward him but he just laughs lightly and tilts his head in a way that's becoming familiar to me.

"We can't." Kurt tells me and he puts a hand out to stop me. Wonder if he can feel my heart thundering in my chest.

"Why?" I ask him, but I sit back, straight.

"Well, if it's terrible the whole night will be ruined." Kurt reasons.

"Maybe it will be fantastic." I tell him.

"You might use too much tongue or I might not use enough pressure, first kisses are often awkward and disappointing." Kurt continues and now he's turned back to the piano.

"I promise to use the proper amount of tongue. Goldilocks and the Three Bears, tongue. Not too much and not too little; just right tongue." I tell him and now I'm nudging him with my shoulder.

"Maybe." He says, but he doesn't sound convinced. Then he turns his head and his eyes sparkle.

"You know what the best part of a kiss is, especially a first kiss?" Kurt asks me in a playful tone.

"What part?" I wonder.

"The part just before the lips meet. The lead up. It's like one long drumroll of expectation and desire. Your lips tingle because you know what's about to happen and your heart pounds and for just a second everything hangs in the air and you're just breathing each other in." Kurt leans forward now and I feel my lips tingle and my heart picks up the pace again.

"Let's just have that, the best part. Like the rest of our night. Let's just have the drumroll." Kurt whispers this almost right against my mouth and I have no power to argue because this feels amazing and electric.

We hang there in that moment, in the drumroll and I feel so much. Kurt's cologne is mesmerizing and almost sweet but not and I can't pace it. He smells clean and good and his breath is sweetly tinged with the champagne. His warm breath ghosts over my lips and I want him more than I've ever wanted anyone, and not just for one night, but for always. In the end we both pull back with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"You didn't kiss?" Jeff squeals, interrupting my reverie.<p>

"No, we didn't." I sigh at the memory.

"Are you insane? Blaine tell me this isn't really how it ended." Nick is actually sounding angry now.

"That's not quite the end, but close. We really didn't kiss, we stuck to the plan." I tell him, but my chest is feeling tight.

Jeff looks incredulous. "So you're telling me that after all these years of being brokenhearted and disappointed and lonely you meet the perfect guy for you and you just let him walk out of your life without even trying?"

I'm going to argue that point. I had a beautiful night and a beautiful untainted memory to keep with me forever, just like Kurt had promised, but instead Jeff is just making so much more sense now. My heart starts racing and my breath starts coming aster and Nick hurries over to the chair and leans over me. I have no idea what he's seeing but it sort of feels like stage fright. A feeling I haven't had since I was little.

"He's panicking." Jeff says and then Nick is coaxing me to cup my hands in front of my mouth and try to breathe slowly. Is this what a panic attack feels like?

When it's over I'm holding on to Nick's arm like a lifeline. "I let him go." I choke the words out. "He was perfect and I just let him go."

Nick and Jeff are exchanging looks but Jeff comes over and kneels next to me. He picks my phone up off the table next to me and hands it to me and for a moment I'm mad because I really don't have Kurt's number, but the I realize that I do have someone I can call. I call Wes.

Wes takes some time to be a dick about the whole thing, reminding me that I almost ruined everything and how is it that I tried so hard to get one guy invited and end up in love with another guy I just met at the wedding. In the end he asks me for the name and I tell him.

"Sorry man, I don't know what to say. Cass made me memorize the guest list and there was never a Kurt on it." He tells me, and then Nick takes the phone from my hand and ends the call.

"That's it. There was no Kurt at the wedding. He's gone and I have no way to find hm." I sink my head into my hands and curse myself for being such a fool.


	3. Interlude

Title: May I Have A Drumroll Please, 3/5  
>Author: erisgregory<br>Characters: Kurt/Blaine  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Au, future!fic, Romance  
>Word Count: 1,078<br>Summary: Blaine attends a friend's wedding where he meets Kurt, the gorgeous guy that doesn't "hookup" at weddings. They agree to keep their budding relationship to one magical night without last names, kisses, or sex. Blaine tells the whole romantic story to his roommates, Nick and Jeff the next day and comes to realize that one night just isn't enough.  
>AN: Based on the How I Met Your Mother, Drumroll, Please episode. Of course I want to say, read my story pretty please, but if you're a fan of the HIMYM and you've just started watching season one (like me) this fic is probably too spoilery for you. Maybe save it for later.

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude<strong>

Several minutes tick by and the room stays silent. Jeff finally speaks up. "He must have given a second fake name." He says softly. I can tell by the look on his face that he's disappointed for me.

"He must have." And it's disappointing for a lot of reasons aside from the fact that it really leaves me with no way to track him down. Like the fact that I'll only ever know him as Kurt, the alias he gave me, and not even his real first name. It sort of stings.

"Maybe he's a ghost." Nick says, and for a second I think he has the worst taste ever in jokes and also the worst timing when it comes to making fun of people.

"No. Hear me out." He tells me when I make a face at him. "He was there and he was Kurt but no one knew him, and he couldn't go anywhere with you because he can't leave the hotel where he died, and no phone numbers because ghosts don't have phones. Oh! Oh! And he couldn't let you kiss him because if you tried to you would just fall right through him."

"You're forgetting that he carried champagne flutes and that we touched on several occasions thereby proving your assumption to be false." I tell him dejectedly.

Jeff seems to pick up on this line of thought though. "Maybe you dreamed him up. Maybe you got drunk at the wedding and passed out somewhere and all of it was just a dream. He did sound too good to be true." Jeff was looking thoughtful.

"Guys, he was real, okay, he was real and now I will never know how to find him." I really just want to crawl back in bed now and never get up again.

"You could call the hotel, what if he was a guest there?" Jeff says suddenly and this sounds like a great idea except I doubt the hotel will give me any information without a room number or a last name or even a proper first name really. I'm thinking hard now though, trying to pull any shred of detail from our night together, anything that might help me pinpoint his identity, and then I remember something.

Kurt was sitting with a couple of bridesmaids; bridesmaids that Santana had her eye on earlier in the evening. "Oh my god, Santana!" I say and both of them look at me like I really have lost it. "Kurt was sitting next to a couple of bridesmaids that Santana took off with!" Nick grins and then Jeff catches on. If Santana made a move on either woman she likely spent the night with one or both of them and one of them might know Kurt. It was worth a shot.

"This had better be good, Hobbit! I'm right in the middle of my weekly charity session. Also Charity says hi." Santana laughed into the phone and said something muffled that I couldn't hear.

"Listen, San, did you spend the night with one of those bridesmaids last night?" I cut right to the chase.

"Do you really have to ask?" She replies smugly.

"Did you get her number?" I'm practically holding my breath now.

"Of course, who do you think you're talking to?" Santana sounds like she's smirking and she probably is.

"Oh my god, thank god, you are my savior!" I gush.

"Hey, slow down pint size, what are we talking about?" Santana laughs at me.

"San, I need you to call her for me and ask her if she knows who Kurt is, he was sitting at her table." I should have expected her response to this but I was too caught up in being so close to finding Kurt.

"No can do, Blaine. That goes against the code. I never call them" She sounded serious now and I wanted to scream.

"No, Santana, you have to, I have no way to reach this guy and he's perfect, we had so much fun, and I just really need you to do this for me." I'm begging now, I have no shame.

"Wow, don't get your panties in a twist. Maybe we can come to some sort of understanding." She says. I have no idea where this is heading.

"Like what?" I'm a little afraid to find out.

"Like you agreeing to go with me to Blazes." She was dead serious now. Blazes was the gay strip club that catered to both men and women. I found it tacky and completely unsexy and not just because of the naked women.

"That's what it will take, I agree to this and you make the call?" I ask.

"You agree to go with me tonight and we meet at Cal's for drinks in an hour and that's where I make the call." Santana is too smooth.

"Fine. I'll go with you tonight to Blazes and I'll see you at Cal's in an hour." I hang up the phone and then have to explain the whole degrading thing to Nick and Jeff.

"I'll go with you as far as Cal's." Nick tells me. "We can grab a late lunch on the way."

Having made the plans I race off to shower and an hour later Nick and I are walking into the little bar we all like to hang out in. Santana is already there, martini in hand. It's technically still early for drinks but its Saturday and its Santana so no one even notices. In fact I decide I might need a drink just to get through this next part.

We stare at her until she pulls out her phone. "Alright already, chill." I'm leaning forward on the phone through the whole conversation. Apparently Santana had used the old Peace Corps stand by with this one and was now agreeing to meet her later since she still had one last night before shipping out. Finally Santana thanks her and hangs up the phone.

"Sorry B, she didn't know the guy at their table. Said she'd never seen him and they didn't talk." Santana had the good graces to actually look a little sorry for me.

I leaned back in the booth and Nick left to get us drinks. I hope he made mine a double.

"That's it then. He's gone." I tell Nick when he sits back down. ""I guess its fate, I'm not meant to ever see him again."

I drink the first bourbon and coke in almost one swallow. At least I got out of going to Blazes.


	4. Act 2

Title: May I Have A Drumroll Please, 4/5  
>Author: erisgregory<br>Characters: Kurt/Blaine  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Au, future!fic, Romance  
>Word Count: 2,010<br>Summary: Blaine attends a friend's wedding where he meets Kurt, the gorgeous guy that doesn't "hookup" at weddings. They agree to keep their budding relationship to one magical night without last names, kisses, or sex. Blaine tells the whole romantic story to his roommates, Nick and Jeff the next day and comes to realize that one night just isn't enough.  
>AN: Based on the How I Met Your Mother, Drumroll, Please episode. Of course I want to say, read my story pretty please, but if you're a fan of the HIMYM and you've just started watching season one (like me) this fic is probably too spoilery for you. Maybe save it for later.

* * *

><p><strong>Act Two<strong>

Jeff is tucked into the corner of the couch with a sandwich when Sebastian lets himself in. "Hey, how did it go last night?" He asked.

Sebastian wore a scowl and slumped down on the couch with a frown. "I don't know, why don't you ask the new assistant production manager?"

"Oh who'd they get?" Jeff wondered.

"Me!" Sebastian was all smiles now. "They said that I deserved it for always being the guy to come in and pick up the slack and last night sealed the deal. I start Monday morning with a new salary and everything!" Sebastian looked pretty smug now but Jeff supposed he couldn't blame him really. He'd worked so hard to get to this point.

"Congrats man, I know how hard you've worked for that." Jeff told him.

"So, what did I miss at the wedding, anything good?" Sebastian situated himself on the couch so that his leg was drawn up and he could look at Jeff.

"Actually Blaine came back with a pretty fantastic story." Jeff sat up a little straighter to tell it.

"Yeah?" Sebastian seemed interested so Jeff went on.

He told the whole story of how Blaine met Kurt and how they spent the night with their ridiculous rules. How Blaine looked when he retold the tale and how he had realized in the end what a huge mistake he'd made by not getting Kurt's number. Finally how Nick and Blaine had run off to meet Santana in the hopes of getting a lead and how they had just called a few moments ago to say they had to give up because no one knew who this mystery man was.

Sebastian was sitting very still and very quiet and when he finally spoke his voice came out low and quiet.

"I know who he is." Sebastian said, incredulous.

"What? How do you know who he is?" Jeff was confused now.

As it turned out, Sebastian had a story of his own to tell.

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian's Aria<br>_

I got out of work at eight forty five and decided to surprise Blaine and show up at the reception. I was late but I thought that was better than never. But when I got there Blaine was nowhere in sight. I looked around and sat and had some cake, but then I had to decide that he'd left early. I even felt bad for that because I thought he must have had a miserable time since I'd backed out on him and left him gong to this thing alone.

So I'm heading down the hall out to the elevator when I pass an open room and just happen to glance in and there's Blaine! He's sitting at a piano with a man I've never seen before and they're leaning toward each other about to kiss.

I don't quite know what to do with myself then so I turn right across the hall and go into the restroom. I'm flustered and I feel like I've been spying on Blaine and the whole thing is just really upsetting so I'm splashing cold water on my face and doing my best not to cry. Crying is just crazy because nothing has happened but I hate weddings and I hate that I'm there for no reason but it's not working and I end up in one of the stalls with tears running down my face. Someone comes in and I try not to let them hear me but they do anyway.

"Rough night?" The guy asks.

"Yeah, you could say that." I say.

"Do you want to talk about it? I've been told I am an excellent listener."

"Not really, it's stupid anyway, I just hate weddings." I tell him.

"That's not stupid." He says. "Lots of people hate weddings. Everyone has to dress up and be happy. Weddings are more for the couple than anyone else no matter what people say."

At this point the crying is slowing down because I think maybe this guy's right, plenty of people hate weddings and my night sucked because I showed up for a date I no longer had.

"Are you going to come out?" He asked me.

"I don't think so." I say.

Then a bottle of champagne appears under the stall door. "Here, I think you need this more than I do." He says. So I take the bottle, take a long drink from it and thank this uncommonly kind stranger.

"So whose guest are you? The bride's or the groom's?" I ask him.

"Oh, I'm not a guest really." He says. "I designed the bride's gown."

* * *

><p>"You know who he is!" Jeff says, suddenly excited, and then he sobers immediately. "But why were you really crying in the bathroom? You never cry. You get angry or flustered or anything else, but I never see you cry."<p>

Sebastian looks away. "I told you I didn't know why I was crying." He said softly.

"You don't know or you don't want to tell me?"

"I don't know." Sebastian replied, his eyes still averted.

"You were crying over Blaine." Jeff said, and then suddenly he was bouncing on the couch his eyes wide. "You were crying over Blaine because you like him! You maybe even love him! Oh my god, after all this time! You have to tell hm. Right now, he's down at Cal's drowning his sorrows and you have to go to him and tell him that you have feelings for him!"

Sebastian doesn't move but instead just looks miserable and Jeff catches on. "What are you going to do?" He asks.

"I don't know. I should probably tell Blaine that I know who his mystery man is." Sebastian sinks lower into the couch.

"Or you could just not do that and tell him you have feelings for him." Jeff suggested.

They both sat for a few more minutes before Sebastian stood up and Jeff followed suit.

"Did you decide?" Jeff asked.

"Not really, but let's go anyway. I'll decide on the way over." He said. The two of them left the apartment to head to Cal's in the hopes that they would catch Blaine before he left. Jeff texted Nick to let him know they were coming.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine's Aria<br>_

The three of us are working our way through our second drinks when Jeff and Sebastian arrive. Sebastian asks to talk to me privately so I slide out of the booth and follow him over to a corner. "What's up?" I ask.

"I have to tell you something." He says, but my phone rings right then. I'm looking at him and the phone and it's Wes and finally Sebastian tells me to go on and answer it. So I do.

"Hey." Says Wes softly.

"Hey." I answer, somewhat confused.

"I called to apologize. I know I let things get out of hand and I was rude to you earlier. We're just about to get on a plane for the honeymoon and my lovely wife has instructed me that I cannot begin our marriage by being a dick to my friends no matter what. So this is me calling to say I'm sorry."

I'm wandering a little with my phone pressed to my ear and Nick asks who it is so I mouth at him that it's Wes. Santana looks suddenly interested though and she says something about her cousin's wedding and asks about the bride's dress. She's waving her hands at me a little frantically so I remember that she mentioned this earlier. I tell Wes that of course I forgive him and also could he tell us where his wife found her dress.

There is some conversation on the other end of the line and I get passed to Cassidy.

"Hi Blaine. I got that dress from a little shop downtown called, Porcelain. The designer runs the place and everything is handmade." I want to say something to Cass, anything really but I'm having trouble breathing.

Everyone's staring at me but all I can do is think about the first name Kurt gave me. Porcelain. He's the designer. I hang up the phone.

"He designed the dress." I say. "Porcelain is the name of his shop downtown. He was never a guest that's why Wes didn't know his name, he designed the wedding dress!"

Everyone looks about as amazed as I feel. "I'm going. I've got to go right now." I tell them.

Nick is encouraging but Jeff moves to stand right in my way. "Hold on Blaine." He says.

"What?" I ask. "You gave me hell over not getting his number before but now I know where he is, so what's the problem?" I don't really have time for this but I wait for Jeff anyway.

"I'm just worried Blaine, I'm worried that this guy doesn't really feel about you the way you do about him and I don't want to see you get hurt." Jeff looks past me to Sebastian. "Right? Sebastian do you want to add anything?" He asks.

I turn around to Sebastian now. "Yes." Sebastian says. "I do have something to add. Go get him." He tells me and then I'm off and feeling like the world has dropped out from under my feet because I'm flying.

* * *

><p>When we finally made it back to the wedding, the guests were all gone and the staff was cleaning up.<p>

"Looks like we were gone too long." I tell Kurt.

"It does." He says. "That's really too bad, I was looking forward to one last dance."

"Well, maybe there's something we can do about that." I see someone has left a cd player on one of the tables so I hit the play button. Luckily the music is soft and lilting.

I hold my hand out and Kurt takes it with a smile. When he steps into my arms and we begin to sway to the music it's like nothing I've ever felt before. It doesn't matter that the lights are turned all the way up or that there are dirty dishes on the tables all around us or that the staff s working all around us. The only thing that matters is the way Kurt feels as we glide over the dance floor together.

I tease him lightly about the fact that the real me doesn't wear tuxedos but rather old school sweat shirt with worn jeans and he laughs and says he's sorry he won't see it. Then we're leaning in together again, lips just almost brushing this time and I ache when he pulls back.

"What's your last name?" I ask, but he shakes his head.

"Fine, but there is a fatal flaw in this master plan of yours." I whisper.

"What's that?" Kurt asks.

"I will always remember how magical tonight was, and I will never forget what a wonderful time I had. There are lots of great memories and one really crappy one."

"Which is the crappy one?" Kurt's eyebrow raises just a little.

"The memory of you walking away." I tell him. Already the idea of it is sinking in my chest.

Kurt looks sad for a moment but then a smile spreads across his face. "I have another idea." He says with a slight grin.

"Oh?"

"Close your eyes and count to five." Kurt looks happy about this new idea so I comply and shut my eyes.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five." I count slowly and then I open my eyes. Kurt is gone and I'm left standing in the middle of the dance floor, alone.

* * *

><p>We're crowded into a cab right outside the bridal shop and I'm having second thoughts. "It was perfect, just like he said. It was magical. No one and nothing can ever take that away. No matter what relationships I've had things always go wrong, there's always some sort of let down or pain but not with this. This is a beautiful memory and if I go in there I'm risking losing what he gave me. I'm risking those memories for both of us."<p> 


	5. Finale

Title: May I Have A Drumroll Please, 5/5  
>Author: erisgregory<br>Characters: Kurt/Blaine  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Au, future!fic, Romance  
>Word Count: 349<br>Summary: Blaine attends a friend's wedding where he meets Kurt, the gorgeous guy that doesn't "hookup" at weddings. They agree to keep their budding relationship to one magical night without last names, kisses, or sex. Blaine tells the whole romantic story to his roommates, Nick and Jeff the next day and comes to realize that one night just isn't enough.  
>AN: Based on the How I Met Your Mother, Drumroll, Please episode. Of course I want to say, read my story pretty please, but if you're a fan of the HIMYM and you've just started watching season one (like me) this fic is probably too spoilery for you. Maybe save it for later.

* * *

><p><strong>Finale<strong>

"If you don't shut up and get out of this overcrowded taxi you're making us all wait in and get on with it already I'm going to march in there and bring Porcelain out myself." Santana was leaning forward in between the front seats to say this right in my ear.

Instead of answering her, I got out of the cab. This was it. I stared for a moment at the sign above the door and the elegant white dresses in the front window. When I stepped a little closer I could see into the shop and there was Kurt! Kurt was arranging a dress on a mannequin and didn't see me peering in at the window.

Then I reached for the door handle and swore I could hear some sort of power ballad playing in the background. It was just one of those moments. I opened the door and the bell tinkled to announce a customer and Kurt turned. The moment stretched out as we stared at each other and then we both started moving at the same time.

Hands reach and arms close around and then we're kissing. Lips pressed to lips and tongue swirling around tongue. Each motion is perfectly in step and balanced and everything is so very right.

I will never really know how long we stayed like that, but I can tell you right now I seriously thought it was better than the drum roll. It was fireworks, it was coming home, it was everything I always hope a kiss will be but somehow never is. Eventually we both pulled back, forced to take ragged breaths. We didn't let go of each other though, we kept holding tight.

"Hi." Kurt said softly, his smile tugging up the corners of his mouth.

"Hi." I answer. "I'm Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt Hummel." He answers, and then he pulls back far enough to offer me his hand and we shake hands.

Then Kurt's pulling my face close again for another long kiss and I know deep down inside that this is the start of something truly magical.

_**The End**_


End file.
